Teen Titans Glide l RobinxOC
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Glide is a native from Gotham who runs away to JumpCity to meet her childhood friend, Robin. When she discovers she has hidden powers, the TeenTitans insist she stay in the city. However, Robin is starting to fall for her, his one true friend from Gotham.
1. A Newcomer Pt1

_Glide has arrived in Jump City, looking for Robin, her old best friend from Gotham. But will she be recognized by Robin? Or even givin a warm greeting? Despite knowing each other since childhood, Robin's distanced himself from Glide. Will things ever get back to normal for them? There is no sub-plot._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: A Newcomer Pt.1**

I was walking around Jump City, my new home, at least, I hope it is my home.

I was looking up and down from a paper with directions on it. "It's so hard to find a person."

I looked up again. People passed by me, like I was a ghost. I wore plaid shorts above my knees and a thin black sweater with an open button down shirt over it. I wore my short black hair under a worn out baseball cap. It was really big on me as a kid, but I've grown into it. I wore my lucky sneakers and a backpack with food wrappers and my skateboard. Oh yeah, an empty water bottle. Traveling wasn't that much of a big deal as they make it out to be.

Jump City seemed like a boring place, until I heard an explosion. A construction site maybe?

Out of no where a lightning fast blue and white car speeds by and down the street, making me blink my eyes in an anime-ish confused way.

"Teen Titans," I said to myself before getting my skateboard from behind my bag and following in the direction.

People seemed to be running the opposite direction of the crash. When I arrived at the scene, I hid behind a car. There seemed to be these villains that seemed familiar, but yet strangers to me. Typical comic book villains, but real.

"Wow," I said in amazement as the legendary Teen Titans battled. It wasn't long until the police came to take away the so called criminals, leaving behind part of destruction in the city. Gotham was like this except..... Jump City was, how can I put this..... brighter and less gloomy.

"BOOYA!" shouted one of the titans. He was the bigger of the team, like the muscle. He looked to be part robot. "I say we celebrate with pizza!"

"We just crashed into the pizza parlor," said a girl in a dark robe.

".... Donuts?" asked a green boy, making them all shrug and walk away like nothing happened.

"Talk about nonchalant," I muttered, standing up form my hiding spot.

"Wash my memory; a donut is a round piece of bread with a telescope in the center, yes?" asked a long red haired girl with bright green eyes.

"In the way Beast Boy puts it yeah," the other girl remarked, making the green boy glare and the robot guy laugh.

One boy caught my attention though. The oh-so famous Robbin.

"I've found you," I said to myself, taking out my skateboard again and following them from behind, blending in with the crowd. I followed them to another part of the city, and I arrived in front of this shop with a giant metal donut at the top I looked through the huge window at the front and found the Teen Titans sitting at a table, hanging out like normal teenagers.

I smiled, looking at Robbin. "Guess you've made yourself a team." Last time I saw him three years ago, he was much more hardened and, less social. Now, I guess in a way, he's changed, even a little. And now was my chance to see him again, besides my original goal for coming here.

I entered the shop with my skateboard under my arm. I was hoping I wouldn't be recognized, not yet.

Walking up to the counter I ordered. "One large ice cream with coffee and strawberry flavor please. Chocolate and blue sprinkles and two cherries."

The minute I finished my order I heard a chair jump from the left side of the store, where the titans were sitting. I smiled a little, hoping it was Robbin who winced when he heard my order.

This was my signature order of ice cream, my two favorite flavors, coffee and strawberry, then my favorite sprinkles, chocolate and blue, and then two cherries, since I never did like just one. Around Gotham that's become my signature order. I've ordered it so much they named it the G Special back in the Gotham Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hm, a visitor from Gotham I see," said the cashier, looking down at me with a welcoming smile.

I smiled back and tipped my cap with my free hand. "You can say that." After about five minutes or so I got my order in the large cup. It was light brown and pink with the two color sprinkles, and the two cherries at the top. The man put a spoon in it and gave me a napkin. I payed him the money.

"Here you go," I said, giving him the ten dollar bill. I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind.

He gave me back my change, but I put it all in the tip jar, except for the coins which I'd always seem to use, for the bus or pay phone.

"My my, thank you," the man said gratefully.

I smiled with my eyes closed, holding my ice cream. "No problem. Have a nice day."

I turned around, ice dream in my right hand, skateboard in my left arm. I walked to an empty table across the shop, all the way across from the Teen Titans table. Robbin was starring at me from behind all his friends, but I continued eating my ice cream like I was alone.

"Robin, dude," Cyborg said, waving his hand in front of Robin's face. "You okay? You've been quiet."

"Aren't I always?" Robin asked, shifting his eyesight.

"Yeah, but," Raven said, trying to find the right words. "You're distracted."

"Is something troubling you?" Starefire asked curiously.

Raven looked at the person across the shop, the rest of his friends following his gaze.

"I'm gonna go," Robin said, standing up, not even taking his ice cream, which has been left untouched.

I watched from my seat at the corner of my eye as Robin left. My shoulders slumped slight as I exhaled a small breath, kind of sad I wasn't able to talk directly to him like I wanted to. What happened to the adventurous girl I used to be as a kid?

"Hey you," said a new voice. My head jumped up from surprise and I saw the green boy. Back at the table the tall girl was smiling, the shorter girl was just watching, and the robot man slapped his forehead.

"Uh," I said, blinking my eyes. The green boy was simply grinning like an idiot.

"Hi dude! Name's Beat Boy," he said, holding his hand out.

I looked down at it and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Say you know Robin?" he asked.

My eyes jumped up. "Robin."

"Yeah, he was looking at you from across the store just a second ago. You two know each other?" Beat Boy asked.

"I suppose we do," I answered with a kind face. "If you don't mind, do you know where I can find him?"

"Find him? We live with him!" Beat Boy shouted, referring to himself and his other table of friends. "We can take you to him if you'd like."

"R-Really? You don't mind?"

"Sure not!-"

"I'm sorry is this guy bothering you?" the robot man said with a nervous grin, running over and covering Beat Boy's mouth, as if suffocating him in a comedic way. "Beast Boy should know when not to disturb a man who's eating his ice cream."

"Mhpgphpgmpgmphgmm!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to get free.

I guess they didn't know I was a girl. "It's okay. I'm new around town. It's nice to finally meet someone nice."

"See she thinks I'm nice!" Beat boy shouted in victory, only for the robot man to cover his mouth again with a sweatdrop. By now the other two girls had walked over.

"What is your name, new friend?" the taller girl asked on her over-joyment. She seemed very nice.

"Glide," I nodded.

"I like his name," said the robot man with a grin. Yup, they still think I'm a boy. "Name's Cyborg."

"And I am Starfire."

"You know me," Beat boy laughed nervously, still in Cyborg's grip.

Everyone looked to the last one, the girl who was probably just as silent as Robin. "Raven."

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"He's trying to find Robin," Beat Boy stated. "Can we bring him back to the Tower?"

"I guess if it's okay with Glide here," Cyborg said.

"You guys sure about this?" I asked. "I mean I'm a total stranger."

"Well you know Robin," Starfire said.

"A lot of people know Robin," I pointed out.

"Ah who cares let's just all head back to the tower," Beat Boy said, running out the store in a race, only for Starfire and Cyborg to run behind, leaving me and Raven.

"Nice friends," I said, standing up and getting my bag from behind the chair.

"You get used to it," Raven said. "They're kind of slow, though. They didn't even realize you were a girl."

"That's my goal," I sighed out, putting my hat on tighter. "At least until Robbin finds out."

Raven made a small smile. "Then let's get a move on."

--

Raven and I arrived on the island where the Titans Tower stood. It was a nice place, away from the city, surrounded by the water. Like a vacation resort if you asked me.

"This is a nice place," I said, breaking the silence between Raven and I.

"It's a good place to get away from everyone," Raven said. "That's why we built it here in the first place."

We were outside the front of the tower, no doubt Robin being up there.

"Ready to meet Robin?" Raven asked.

I kept my still face. "I just hope he's ready to meet me."

--

"I'm telling you he's lying!" Cyborg shouted to Starfire and Beast Boy. "Robin so knows him!"

"I don't know any guy named Glide," Robbin answered honestly.

"But he states he knows you!" Starfire said, trying to persuade her friend.

"Come on, man. You sure? He really wants to meet you," Beat Boy continued.

"Beast Boy I don't think-"

The huge sliding door to the living room opened, revealing Raven and I.

"See, there he is!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping and pointing.

"Doesn't look familiar to me," Robin said emotionless, crossing his arms.

I made a small smile. "Well now I know." Robin has grown up the past three years, but he hasn't really changed. If anything he probably grew taller, and his hair was now going back and standing, instead of flat like it used to. And if I'm right, I've changed as well.

"Robin best you hear Glide out, anyway," Raven said in her usual monotone voice, walking in.

I walked in as well, the door closing behind me, which spooked me. But before I could turn around Starfire ran up and hugged me in utter joy, shaking me slowly left and right in the air. She started saying a long sentence of things which I couldn't really make out since I was getting dizzy.

But along the way of moving fast, my hat fell off, resulting with my hair falling down. Even thought it was short and layered now, it still gave me a more girl-appearance.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire looked at me with wide circular eyes as Starfire stayed in that floating position. Even Robin looked surprised. All except Raven, who knew. Smart girl.

I looked back and forth at everyone and then brought back my nervous grin. "Hehe.... Hi."

"You're a GIRL?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy both shouted with giant heads.

"Oh.... that Glide," Robin said, now recognizing me. He didn't know any guy named Glide, but he knew a girl named just that.

"You guys didn't know?" Raven asked, pulling her hood down.

Starfire put me down. "I'm sorry everyone," I apologized. "I sorta didn't know how to say I was a girl."

"Glide," Robin repeated in the same surprised manner, looking at me surprised.

"So you do know her," Beast Boy smirked.

"We should leave them to talk," Raven said, leading everyone out of the living room. They walked out and the door slid shut. I haven't moved, Robin hasn't moved, we stayed still. He ignored my gaze, while I tried to penetrate it from a distance.

"What are you doing here," he said finally, not much as a question.

"Trying to find you?" I answered sad.

"Well I'm not going back if that's what you came here for."

"I'm not forcing you do to anything," I said, shaking my head. "I just wanted to try and find you."

Robin finally turned his head around, finally looking at me. "What?"

I looked down, my smile not present. "It's been lonely for me at Gotham."

"You're not fighting?"

"Like I said, it's been lonely. It's not as much fun when you're only one person," I said, looking back up. "Which led me to wondering about how you were doing. When you left Gotham we got worried."

"Well I'm fine, as you can see," he said.

My stare softened. "I know that now. You've got a team, something I never thought I'd see again." I smiled. "And you've made friends with them, too."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," I said, putting my skateboard down. "Ever since those last few days, I've come to remember you as the loner."

"I've had a lot of things on my mind then. I had to leave."

"And you couldn't say goodbye to your best friend?" I asked, crossing my arms with a critical look.

Robin smirked. "Well it wouldn't be officially running away them if someone knew beforehand."

I sighed, hanging my head back. Same old stubborn Robin. "Make things difficult, won't ya."

"Just what is it you're looking for, Glide. Because I know it's not just to visit."

I looked back at him. "Maybe it is?"

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I know there's more," Robbin said to me. "What is it?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," I answered honestly. "It's... complicated."

"Something going on in Gotham?"

"Not really."

"Something happened in the mansion?"

"Nothing."

"So what?"

"It's nothing," I repeated. "I just wanted to see you again before I....." I tried to pick my words carefully. I narrowed my eyes back down and grabbed my skateboard again.

"Before you what?" Robin asked with an arched eye. I could see it in his mask.

"Forget it. You've obviously haven't changed, even with a team," I said, walking back towards the door. But when it opened his team was there having been listing at the sides of the door. I sighed sadly and left down the hall. I knew my way out.

"That didn't go very well," Cyborg said, only for Robin to breath out and rub his forehead.

--

It was night now, and Robbin was in his room, his dark dark room, the only light coming from a single lamp. He never did sleep much, a trait he had gotten from Gotham. His walls were line with newspaper articles on the notorious villains he's faced over the past three years. So much happened in three years, so much he forgot about his home.

And that was what he was trying to find out about.

After hours of searching through storage in the downstairs basement of the tower, Robin had found a box, hidden away so that no one, not even Robin himself, would find it. It was in a secret compartment in the wall, a wall covered with many more boxes.

Pushing all of the boxes away to find that small door in the wall took forever, but Robin was determined to find the past he himself had tried to lock away, all because his long-time childhood friend had 'visited' him.

He opened the medium sized box and found many possessions inside, most being papers. Documents on his first few cases in Gotham, working with his old partner, and days of crime fighting were at first just for fun. But after a while, it became tormenting within the mind, so much he, ran away.

Another being his first cape. He had a new one made before he left Gotham, his new cap being made of special material so it was 10 times stronger than steel. He remembers the first cape was made by me, as well as his first mask. He's outgrown it, and now wears a new mask. But he's kept the remains of his first costume inside the box.

Momentous of Robin's childhood was in the box as well. A baseball from his first game with his new foster father and his best friend Glide. Another being of him, Barbara Gordon, and Bruce Wayne, his old crime fighting team, one of which he was a sidekick. And now he is a leader of his own team.

More momentos of a typical young boy's childhood were found, but one caught his attention. It was a long white ribbon, which he picked it up. It was a soft as silk, probably his only goodbye gift, without it being officially a goodbye present.

"Glide's hair ribbon," Robin said to himself, surprised he had forgotten all about it.

Back in childhood, I would wear it all the time to keep my long hair away. I wanted a white ribbon since a red ribbon was too overused in black hair. But one day, one of the days that Robin was acting alone, I had givin him my ribbon, saying:

_'Whatever you go through, I'm always with you..... okay....?'_

The memory of that unofficial goodbye brought a solemn face to Robin. In a way he has drifted from his childhood friend, his only true friend from those dark days.


	2. A Newcomer Pt2

_Glide has arrived in Jump City, looking for Robin, her old best friend from Gotham. But will she be recognized by Robin? Or even givin a warm greeting? Despite knowing each other since childhood, Robin's distanced himself from Glide. Will things ever get back to normal for them? There is no sub-plot._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: A Newcomer Pt.2**

"There she is," Beast boy said, turning back into his normal self from his hawk form. He, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven walked outside their tower and found me sitting on a low boulder by the water. It was night now.

"What are you still doin' here?" Beast Boy asked, rushing to me.

"When I tried to leave I forgot Jump City was across the water. I can't swim so, yeah," I said, kind of embarrassed to admit I couldn't swim.

"You can't swim?" Raven asked.

I hugged my knees, my bag and skateboard at my side. "I tried once a long time ago when I was a 5, I would have drowned if it wasn't for Robin. Ever since I've stayed away from deep waters."

"You and Robin knew each other that long huh?" Raven said.

"Even longer," I added. "He's had a complicated past."

"Come to think of it, we don't really know anything about Robin before we met him," Cyborg admitted, scratching his cheek.

"This is true," Starfire agreed. "Glide, if it is not the trouble, would you mind speaking of the before-adolescent Robin?"

I smiled at her grammar. "I guess. You guys are just as much his friend as I am. You should know."

They all listened intently, Beast Boy sitting behind me on a tall rock, Starfire beside me, Raven and Cyborg standing.

"It started when we were 12. Before Robin really became Robin, he and his parents performed in the circus as a professional family of acrobatics."

"So that's how he's so good at that," Beast Boy said, remembering the various times of Robin's inhuman abilities.

I nodded. "I was able to attend the shows for free, because I was Robbin's best friend. His parents knew me well, too. If anything, they were like my second family." I smiled at the moonlight in the water. "Those were the happy days."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

My frown returned. "The tragic day.... It's something Robin never liked talking about. One morning, while his family and I were having dinner, and then he and I decided to to practice our acrobatics in the circle tent. But there was a person there."

"Who was the person?" Beast Boy asked, like I was telling a legend. But hey, this is the story of how Robin came to be. It is a legend.

"His name was Zuko," I remembered, and my face hardened. "A horrible man. I can't remember too much, but he threatened the family for the circus's money, but then Robin's dad refused, and the Batman came to our rescue."

"The Batman?" Beast Boy asked, going into comic book mode like. "Oh my gosh I love that dude! He's so famous he became the main character of a comic book series which _SOMEONE burned_," he said, getting all angry at Raven suddenly, only for her to poke his head and make him slam into a rock.

"The Batman, so you guys lived in Gotham," Cyborg guessed.

"That's right," I acknowledged. "The Batman took out one of Zuko's henchmen, and Zuko wanted revenge for loosing. So that night at the family's performance.... Zuko.... made his move."

"What did this horrible man do?" Starfire asked innocently with curiosity.

I had a flashback of the horrid day. "Robin's parents were performing their signature stunts without a net. I was watching from the crowd, as usual. Robin was about to go jump, but suddenly the hooks.... holding the swing..... " I stopped.

"What about it?" Starfire continued.

I sighed, remembering how devastated my best friend was. "Apparently Zuko took the two bolts that held the hooks in place. Without the bolts, the hooks wouldn't hold the was about to jump and perform his acrobatics but... before he could. the swing.... it fell..... and so did Robin's parents."

They all starred in shock. Falling so high was a horrible death.

I could remember the gasps from the crowd, my fear, and Robin's misery. "He cried up there."

"Wow," Raven said, this all being a big shock, even for her.

"His parents' funeral was okay; a certain man attended and adopted Robin as his foster son. Lucky the man allowed me to visit his mansion and his foster son."

"So Robin was an orphan," Beast Boy realized.

I nodded. "And along the way he became Robbin, fighting bad guys like Zuko."

"Was Zuko captured?" Starfire asked.

I nodded, finally smiling. "Eventually yeah. Robin felt at ease after that. And for a while we had fun, everything being back to normal, except for his secret identity part. On me and a few others knew."

"So what happened to you two?" Raven asked. "He must have come here for something."

I frowned again. "There were complications at home. One day Zuko escaped.... he harmed Robbin's new father.... and almost me. .... I guess Robin ran away to do solo work and to get away from his past."

"That explained a lot of when we first met him," Beast Boy said, having a flashback of his own.

"I kind of suspected for Robbin to run away, but I didn't think he'd really do it.... at east not without telling me first."

"So you never knew," Cyborg finished.

"Not until it was too late," I sighed, sitting upright. "Robbin's 13th birthday, the day he ran away.... And now three years later..... he's grown in a way... but he's still very much the same from before."

"Poor Robbin," Starfire said, totally tear-drivin from this sad story.

"And he hid it away so well," Raven added.

"He's good at that," I mentioned.

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy said, pondering something. "If you knew Robin as a little kid, then," Beast Boy's eyes cracked like grass. I even heard a record scratch for a second. "YOU KNOW ROBIN'S SECRET IDENTITY!"

"Aren't you a Sherlock," Raven said with her flat sarcasm. Beast Boy just figured that out now?

"Come on guys think about it!! For forever we've never seen Robin without his mask! NO ONE HAS!!! And then out of no where a girl comes up and says SHE KNOWS!!!!"

"..... Are you done?" Cyborg asked as Beat Boy caught his breath and fell backwards.

"You are a true friend for worrying about a friend like that," Starfire comforted.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Eventually I found his location and, ran away myself, to come here."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Starfire asked.

"They're not that much of a problem," I assured.

"Why don't you stay overnight in the Tower, figure out what you're gonna do," Cyborg insisted.

I nodded. "If it's okay with Robin."

"Ah that guy's as stubborn as a mule. Our say is just as much say as his say," Beast Boy said, making me stare in confusion.

"What he means is that Robin's outnumbered," Raven decoded, making me smile.

--

The next morning came fast, and I was the first to wake up. Being a high school girl, I usually woke up around 6:00. And I still did. I used this time to explore the tower, and get used to my new surroundings. I was wearing what seemed to be my extra set of clothes, a large baggy shirt and basketball shorts. I kept my yellow blanket around my shoulders for warmth.

As I walked around, I found an open door. Robin's. I couldn't help it, so I peeked in. I saw a single lamp and a table, Robin sleeping, holding something in his hands. From the table a white ribbon hung, waving slightly in the breeze I created with my entrance.

"My hair ribbon," I whispered. I walked over and saw a box on the messy table. It appeared to be things from Gotham Robin must have taken with him on his run-away, including my white hair ribbon.

I took off my blanket and rested it over Robin's shoulders. With that I quietly walked back out the door and away.

--

"Anyway, I've added some new modifications to your skateboard," Cyborg explained, the two of us in the tower's underground garage. "Now you can fly over the water. That is, if you're not scared."

"Scared? Who cares, I can fly!" I shouted, test running my 'skate' board. "I'm only scared of being _in_ the water, not over it. And I highly doubt I'll fall."

"Cocky, just like Robin," Cyborg chuckled. "You two must have _some_ connection."

"I suppose," I shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be heading to Jump City."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I want to do some exploring. I think I'll be staying in Jump City anyway, 'cause I'm sure not going back to Gotham."

"Just be careful," Cyborg warned. "And be careful with your board. It's buttons can be kinda tricky."

"Yeah yeah," I said, flying out.

Raven appeared form the shadows with her powers. "I think Beast Boy's rubbed off on her," she pointed out.

"Noooo," Cyborg said sarcastically.

--

Once I flew over the water and back to the city, I started skating on it instead of flying. I don't think the civilians were too keen on flying teenagers.

Anyway, as I skateboard, I found a familiar face in the sidewalk. I recognize the man, which made me skid to a stop in complete shock.

The man had a blue eye and a brown eye. And a toothpick in his mouth. Those were the most recognizable features in that man. That, horrible horrible man.

"_Zuko_," I said in a whisper. I had to get away, so I started skate boarding as fast as I could. Unfortunately, Zuko had found me beforehand, and was on my tail.

I went down a bunch of streets and ways, only to end up in a dead end ally way.

"Typical," I muttered to myself on my board.

"Ms. Glide, how nice to see you again," Zuko's voice said.

I turned around on my skateboard, glaring at the man who murdered my best friend's parents, the man who changed Robin for the worse. "You."

"So you do recognize me," the man said. He had a plan up his sleeve. he always had. "I knew I'd find you here."

"What do you want with me," I demanded, my back against the ally wall.

"I know who's under the mask of Robin," Zuko said, surprising me. "And it traced me back to you, the last person connected to his past. Quite touching, really."

"Like I said, what do you want with me," I repeated.

Zuko only walked closer and no sooner than a second, I was knocked out.

--

Robin was still fast asleep, only to be awoke by the red alarm flashing. He sat up slowly, making it obvious he was tired, something that didn't happen often.

After what seemed like forever, Robin reached for his communicator at the other end of his table, opening it and revealing Cyborg's picture.

"Dude where are you?!" Cyborg shouted like he was going to explode.

"Asleep," Robin replied, not in the mood. "What's up?"

"There's two calls from the city. There's a huge robbery downtown."

"And the other one?" Robbin asked, sitting his head up to try and pay attention.

"It's a kidnapping. Some escaped criminal Zuko has someone hostage," Cyborg explained, having remembered my story from the previous night. "He said to the officials he's waiting for you and that he has something important you might want."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he sat up. A short silence went by. "You and everyone else go handle the robbery. I'll handle Zuko and whatever plan he has up his sleeve."

"Alright, man," Cyborg nodded, understading the situation. With that they signed off.

Robin stood up and ran out the room. The blanket and hair ribbon floated slowly to the ground, and he turned around. Robin was surprised to see the blanket, and it made him think of me, he pushed the thought of me to the back of his mind just as he did long ago, and ran.

--

I opened my eyes from shock, sweat going down the sides of my face. I had that dream again, where I was in the air stuck in this too powerful wind current, like being stuck in a hurricane.

"What the..." I found my wrists and ankles strapped to something, a rotating wheel.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Zuko said, shining a light. I realized I really was on a wheel, the one they use in circuses.

I glared. "Get me down from here."

"Yes. Waste your breath," he said, sharpening a small kunai knife and throwing it at me, only for it to go right under my left arm. And that scared me, _a lot_. "Besides, you're not my real target. And I assume you know who is." Another knife landed right under my right arm.

"Robin will find me," I told sternly.

"You're not little kids anymore, Ms. Glide," Zuko told in the dim light. "Tell me, when you arrived has Robin welcomed you with open arms?"

I face kept still. "Well-"

"Did he reminisce memories with you of the glory days in Gotham?"

"No but-"

"Was he happy to see you back in his life," he said bitter-sweetly.

That one I couldn't answer, because I _had_ no answer. I only hung my head down.

"I figured as much," Zuko said with a smirk. "Robin doesn't care for you. He's long forgotten about you on his own request. Past is the past, Ms. Glide. And Robin won't ever come back to you."

I shut my eyes, keeping in tears. I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't believe a word Zuko said. He's the villain, never trust the villain.

So why was I crying from his words?

--

Robin arrived outside a warehouse where the officers were, but couldn't get inside because Zuko had a hostage.

"He's waiting for me," Robin said to myself. He just knew it, by instinct. He sneaked in through an open window and into the abandoned warehouse. He looked around, only for the spotlights to go off and shine onto him, making Robin block it with his arms.

"My my my have you grown," Zuko said, walking in.

Robin glared. "What are you doing out of prison."

"Taking my revenge on you for putting me _in_ prison," Zuko answered. "Oh yes, did I mention I found out who you are?"

Robin's head rose.

"Shocking, isn't it, circus boy," Zuko said with that annoying toothpick in his mouth. "You seemed so defenceless when I first met you. And now you're the all big and bad leader of the Teen Titans."

"What do you want, because if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Robin said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm not here to merely fight you. I said I wanted revenge, not a battle," Zuko rephrased. "However, my ways of revenge are, twisted as you may remember."

Those words brought Robin's parents to his mind, thoughts he'd learned to block away.

"Meet our next act," Zuko said with an open arm, revealing another spot light across the warehouse circus. There appeared a rotation wheel, me on it, blindfolded. There were alright knives on the wheel. Two n each side of my head, under my arm, in between my legs, all close shots.

"Glide," Robin said quietly with a glare. "Let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh contrair, Robin. She has everything to do with this," Zuko remarked. "She _is_ everything to you, isn't she?" he started. "And it'd be a shame for you to loose everything you have left," Zuko finished, shooting another knife headed straight for mer, only for it to be intercepted by one of Robin's razor-sharp boomerangs.

Robin ran at Zuko with his bo-staff and started fighting. "You're not gonna do this again!" Robin shouted out of furry as Zuko blocked everything.

I may have been blind, but I could hear everything. But just because I could hear Robin, didn't mean I could believe him.

Robin slammed Zuko into a pile of metal barrels and took that opportunity to run at me. He tried to break the steel holding me up. "Glide! Glide wake up!"

"I'm awake," I said monotone.

"Great! Help me get you out of here! Hurry!"

"No," I said in the same manner as before, only for Robin to stare at me in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't care about me. You're only trying to save me the bad guy won't win," I stated. It was true, wasn't it?

"Glide," Robin said, offended and somewhat saddened. He knew he was a jerk back at the Tower, but he never knew I'd give up on him.

Suddenly Robin was attacked from above by Zuko. Robin dodged and ran. He began climbing up a ladder to get to the railings above, Zuko hot on his trail.

I heard metal clashing, so they were still fighting.

_'Robin still cares about you.'_

_"Robin's forgotten about you."_

_'He's fighting to save you.'_

_"He's only fighting to catch the bad guy."_

_'Don't give up on him.'_

_"I...."_

"AH!" Robin shouted, hanging from the railing by his two hands.

"Not so high and mighty now, eh circus boy!" Zuko shouted from across. He jumped onto a hook and swung on it, a knife in hand, straight for Robin.

The blindfold around my eyes fell and my eyes were tightly shut. Besides visiting Robin, there was another reason I had run away.

And that reason was now coming about.

"NO!!!" I cried, a huge gust of wind blowing into the ware house. The winds blew the five knifes out of the wheel, and the strong currents carried them up and shot them straight towards the hook that Zuko was on, cutting it. He fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Whoa," I said, blinking in surprise.

"Ah!" Robin shouted, his hands getting loose and with that starting to fall.

"Robin!" I shouted. I broke one hand off from the wheel and shot it forward. Another gust of wind shot towards Robin and softened his fall. You could see the dust under him moving about. He then fell gently, safe.

I sighed out, glad that was over. I looked back at my free hand and wondered: How did I do that?

--

Zuko was being brought away by the police, while Robin helped me walk out. Those anklets really did something to my walking.

"Alright, there you go," Robin said, setting me down on the ground by a stone wall.

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my ankles which had big red marks on them.

"Hey guys!"

Robin and I looked up, seeing the rest of the team running towards us. Well, Raven and Starfire flying.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"We took care of the robbery, as you requested," Starfire explained.

"We wanted to check up here to see if you needed any help," Beast Boy said, then seeing me. "Looks like you got things taken care of. What's Glide doing here?"

"Let's just came I've come to terms with my past," Robin answered, making me smile.

"So I'm guessing you two are on good terms now," Cyborg stated.

I looked at Robin them back at the team. "We are now."

"This is amazing! Glide and Robin have rekindled!" Starfire cheered, hiving us both a hug, or headlock.

--

We were back at the tower. My ankles were all bandaged up, and I had my skateboard repaired again by Cyborg. We were all outside the Titains tower at sunset. My cap was back on my head, too.

"Thanks for everything," I said in respect.

"No thank you," Cyborg said. "We found out more about Robbin than we thought."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad," I said with a nervous laugh.

"In your case, I guess it's okay," Robin shrugged.

"But she still didn't tell us your name!!" Beast Boy whined to Robin.

He merely smiled. "Well some things are better left unsaid, right Glide?"

I nodded, my elbow leaning on Robin's shoulder. "Couldn't have said it better myself, _Grayson_," I said with a smirk at that last word, only for Robin's eyes to go wide while Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Grayson is your name???" Beast Boy asked slowly with a rising finger.

"Only his last," I continued, only for Robin to cover my mouth to keep me from saying any more.

"Aw come on!" Beast Boy shouted into the sky. He wanted Robin's first name.

"Anyway, I better get going," I said, adjusting my hat.

"Where will you go?" Raven asked out of curiosity.

I shrugged. "Dunno. I guess where the wind takes me," I said, remembering my new-found powers, even though I couldn't really use them again. I tired to this afternoon. I couldn't activate them.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Robin asked, making me turn around. He seemed to blush so he turned his head away. "I mean, I guess you can stay for a while, at least until we know for certain where you'll be going."

I smirked, holding my skateboard. "You sure you're comfortable with it, superhero?"

"Hey, you're my best friend. We should be used to living with each other, right?" Robin asked, only for me to smile and run at him, hugging him. Robin felt more pink blushes come to his cheeks.

"Looks like Robin's found himself a girlfriend," Beast Boy teased sinisterly, only for Robin to blush even more.

"We're just friends," Robin and I said at the same time, me more naturally, Robin more..... nervously. That 'girlfriend boyfriend' assumption has happened more than once, so I was used to it.

"Whatever you say," Cyborg said with crossed arms, all of us smiling.


End file.
